The Cornerian Jedi
by UncannyCircularCoast
Summary: How does one Fox relieve the pain of everything in his life? The disbandment of StarFox. The Love of His Life replacing him for someone else. Being left behind. He goes out to explore many places and try new things. But when he finds an abandoned Jedi Temple. and a set of Jedi weapons? He now must be able to use his weapons to face a new danger coming into the Lylat System.
1. Trailer

The war is over. And the StarFox team has been disbanded for less than a year now. Everyone has separated after the Angler Blitz. And the Lylat War ended. But it was not going well for one of the members. Still saddened over the fact that he lost the only vixen he loved ever since he put eyes on her. It feels as if his life was over. Or more like, it was over. There was no other reason to live. But when he went out to explore an abandoned temple.

His Whole Life Has Changed.

"**What is this?"**

An Orange Vulpine looked down to a very strange device he possessed in his hands. The handle of the sword. But there was no blade at the end. It was just the handle.

"**Where did he go?"**

After leaving Star Wolf to get back with the love of her life. She realizes that he is not there. And now worries starts to fill up inside of her. Where did he go? Is he too late? Or worst of all. Is he dead?

"**Hmmm. I sense the force within you. You're a Jedi, it is."**

A Green and short ghost figure said. And the Vulpine froze in shock and gasped. He just yelled in the complete shock.

"**WHAT?! HOW!?"**

The massive shock of realizing what the Vulpine really was has felt like he was frozen in time. But when he picked up the mysterious object. It started to suddenly start to get a little attachment to him.

"**I… I have never wielded this weapon before."**

The Vulpine continues to observe his new weapon for action.

"**Young one. Teach you how, we will."**


	2. Chapter 1: Life After The War

The Lylat War is over. The Angler Blitz has come to an end. But it has taken a toll on StarFox. Especially the leader of the mercenary team. Just one year after everything has come to peace, it was long enough to cause the Vulpine to fall to pieces. Living in the outer reaches of Corneria. Far out in the field on a farm. Lives the one and only. Fox McCloud. Living his own life on a farm. Looking out of the window, out into the amazing view of the sun showing out from the mountains and field. Filling the entire field with light. With the only shadow entering the house that of McCloud.

"Such an amazing light." The Vulpine looked out the window. It was a normal thing to do for the Vulpine. It felt like a relief from everything that happened in the last few years of his life. But if there was one person, one blue vixen that always popped up in his mind.

He sighed in sadness. "Krystal." That Vixen was one that left her. It was the one that broke his heart. There is no warmth whenever she is not around. But that is something that he had to deal with ever since the Angler Wars. Where is she now? He doesn't know. But he is starting to severely doubt that she loves him anymore. Ever since that fateful day.

"Your….. You're kicking me off the team?" The Blue Vixen had tears stringing down her face. She could not believe that Fox is doing this to her.

"Yes, Krystal. I have to let you go. I don't want you to get hurt. That's it." The Vulpine confessed to her. Having to let her take in every word he said. And with the close of his eyes, Krystal started to walk away. With the same set of tears falling down her face.

But little did Fox know was. He sparked a nerve inside the blue vixen's body. She started to plot for revenge. And the first step, getting with the people he hated the most. And prove that she was not useless.

"Why did I do that?" Every single day, he questions himself on what he has done. Not only did he push Krystal away for her safety, it also feels like he broke her heart at the same time. Yet, he knew that he was not in the wrong as well. He believes that Krystal has taken it too far when she joined Star Wolf just to prove a very petty point. A point he knew ever since he has met her. She is strong. The reason why he did it was to keep her safe. Even if it meant pushing his happiness away, he knew that she was safe.

But now that was in the past, and he knew that there was nothing that he could do at this point. So now he makes his money by blogging himself and exploring some of the world's most abandoned and haunted places. Some of the places included abandoned prisons, houses left to rot after falling to locations of murder, rape, and many more horrible events.

It's Fox McCloud's job to explore them and discover what secrets lie inside of them. He makes lots of money in the process. The pay is bigger than the amount it takes to keep The Great Fox running well. So he had lots of money left aside. And he mostly used it to buy new equipment.

But as he was resting, a call came in on his watch. Vibrating and ringing from the notification of the watch, making his ears perk up. And before the second notification came out, he answered.

"Hello?" Fox said through his watch. And out of curiosity. There might be a new job today. And when there is a new job, there are new things to explore. And possibly even new objects to find. But either way, Fox's adrenaline quickly started to flow through his veins when he was on the phone.

"We have another place for you to discover Fox McCloud." The wristband said into his ears. Now he starts to get himself ready for this next job.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Business

"We have another place for you to explore Fox McCloud." The voice was from a set of wireless earbuds inside of his ears. It seems like it was time to get back to work. The Vulpine has not been on a job for a few months now. He was doing nothing except taking a vacation. The last place he explored was an abandoned prison camp deep in the forest. He even remembered being possessed by the ghost of a prisoner who died within its walls.

"Hmmm. It's been a while since the last time I got a job. Especially a place to discover." Fox McCloud said. The vacation had given the Vulpine to not only think but to also be able to be free a little bit. Despite the vacation lasting three months. But he did many things within that time span. And it was a blast for the Vulpine. All the good times he had were still in his head. But the only dark moment that still haunts him. Losing Krystal. Even though it did hurt him severely. At least the vacation was able to take some of the pain off.

"So where is the next location?" He drank a cup of Orange Juice to refresh himself for today. But he cannot get his mind off of two things. Krystal and the huge amount of fun moments that he had during his vacation.

His mind was still kicking him over the fact that he did that to her. But at the same time, also resorting to all of the good times. Burning out his tires while shooting out of a car meet while inside of his Dodge Charger Hellcat. He was able to take his Ford Mustang with the 5.0 Liter V8 Engine to the drag strip. And more excited when he was able to reach 200 miles per hour. It was the fastest he has ever accelerated on the ground and he for sure plans to push the speedometer even further in the future. But now, this Fox has another new place to explore.

"It is an abandoned temple deep into the forest. It is said that it was once occupied during the reign of the Imperial Empire quite some time. Or well, it was destroyed by The Empire." The Caller informed to the Vulpine. But wait. The Imperial Empire? But how? Such few questions about the place. But the only answers were within the walls of the temple. As of right now, he is being told about the new place to discover.

"I have some equipment here for you at my place so it will help you in your explore." The Caller said. Luckily this was not a stranger to Fox, this was a close friend of his during the Lylat War.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to grab a snack and head over to your place." Now jumping off his seat, he grabs on his clothes and leaves. Grabbing to the keys and entering the interior of his 2019 Dodge Charger R/T Scat Pack, it was time to go and get back to work. Leaving his house that originated from the beautiful and open fields of Corneria. After driving through the dirt roads of the driveway of his house, he finally hits pavement and heads to the city.

"The first time being able to drive this through the city. I'm getting a feeling that this will attract a bit too much attention my way." The Vulpine was thinking to himself. But in the middle of the city. There was one Blue Vixen inside.

Walking around town with the rest of the Star Wolf team. Going down the sidewalk and in the public. Being able to do whatever they want without having to deal with any hatred. Well, except from those who did not like Krystal for what she did to Fox. But that is a very argument statement. But in the meantime, it was time for the Vixen and her colleagues to grab some drinks.

"So guys, what do you all want to do today?" She decided to start the conversation first as their servant came to them and served them their drinks. But even then, Wolf, Leon, and Panther were not sure of wanting to do. Well, except for Panther. Due to her telepathic skills, she knew exactly what he wanted to do and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Well. I'm not really sure of. I don't know. Go play some pool or something. Today is not really my day." Wolf said. But this boredom was not with long play after noticing one vehicle arrive into the parking lot. Yet he barely paid little to attention to him.

"Well. I'm not fully sure what to do either. This feels very boring." And what Panther and the rest of the team did not know was the blue Vixen of the team was still in the past. The time when she left Fox and her team for Starwolf. Was it a great idea to leave Fox like that? Is she the one in the wrong? Or more like, she knows that she is in the wrong. Especially after causing Fox and his team, including Katt, her best friend, and Fox, the love of her life, sent to the hospital. All sustaining very severe injuries. Even leaving the doctors no other option to put Fox on life support due to how bad the injuries were. The hospital was the last time he ever saw that orange Vulpine. She never saw him ever again. She can still remember the last time he saw him. Laying lifelessly on the hospital bed, her hands coated from the blood of the love that she accidentally killed. Or so she thought. Upon closing the door, Fox's heart started beating again.

But little did the two know, they were going to see each other eventually.

"Hmm. So my little rose. Where should we go to next?" Panther stood up and gave her a helping hand out of her seat. Despite being very uncomfortable, she still decided to take it.

"Hello, can I have your two for four deal. I'll have the cheesesteak and the meatball sub." Fox informed the waiter over the speaker. But inside of the drive thru. The Vulpine, or the Famous Vulpine did not realize that there were some female's screeching in excitement and recording Fox.

"He is alive!" The yelp was enough to catch the ears of the Vulpine in his Charger. It seems like he was right all along. Now from what he knows, this is going to be all over the media about is "Resurrection." But this did not stop Fox from completing his pick of food.

"Okay. It will be 13.43 at the first window." After placing it in first gear and moving to his front window. Now he knew that the word was starting to get out. And if curious on how nobody else knew about him when he was exploring abandoned places. It was because the briefing was always done outside of the city. And the places he explored were either close or away from the city. It is only now that the people of Corneria start to realize that Fox is alive.

And the next thing his ears picked up was the freaking out of the female cashier at the window. Freaking about the same exact thing. For all this time, they though Fox was dead. But they were wrong.

All he could do was nothing but chuckle.

"Fox… Is that the real you?" The massive smile on the female Bulldog started to create on her face. And the Tod had not a single other response in his mind than to confess. But he honestly thought they would know already. But it seems like he guessed wrong.

"Yeah." A bit of nervous flowed in side of him when those words came out of his muzzle. Fearing the worst. And that was the girl was going to jump out to hug him.

But the total opposite happened as the female was able to contain her excitement enough to let her finish the payment process for the famous tod's food. He handed him his own personally made credit card that had the Starfox insignia displayed.

In the meantime, the Former Mercenary and Hero of The Lylat System was going to get a lot of attention. Meaning there was a good chance that he will have to book it. Or just go with the flow.

Now just because he wanted to see what would happen, he decided to put his Charger in park and insert the gas into the pistons. The pure volume of the engine getting loud put the electricity running through the girl's spines. And the heat coming from the exhaust pipes lift up in the air. Waving off into his plate. The personally made license plate.

"ARW1NG"

One object that already had the girls on edge and thinking that Fox was alive.

"Here you go Foxy." And he could not believe that the female said that. He chuckled as he was given his receipt and card.

"Okay then." He chuckled as he entered drive and arrived to the second window to pick up his food. Then, he again starts to play the waiting game for his food. But when he saw someone that he did not see in years.

"Krystal?" He said. And then, the visions flashed within his mind. That same day, that same time, when he left him. Now panicking on what to do. He just decided to get his food and leave.

A few seconds pass.

"Here is your order sir. Have a gre—" The server did the same thing when he lays his eyes on the Vulpine. All he did was nothing but close the door after giving Fox his food. But he knew that inside the store, they were freaking out. So he just drove off.

"Fox?" Krystal called out in curiosity. And in even immediate shock after laying her eyes on the Vulpine. But he just hit the gas and lets his vehicle speed off to his next destination. Not even making eye contact with her. But that may have sparked some sadness in the Vixen. She knew that Fox would notice her no matter what the situation was. But this was the first time he didn't.

"Does he even care about me?"


	4. Author's note

Hello UncannyCircularCoast here. This is a message to everyone who wanted to know if I will be Continuing the book "The Cornerian Jedi." Yes I will be continuing it. I had graduated back in May from High School so I had to return my school laptop. And since I did not have my own personal laptop, I was not able to continue it sooner. But now I have one and I will do my best to continue on with "The Cornerian Jedi."

P.S. UncannyCircularCoast


	5. Chapter 3: Briefing

The Blue Vixen looked down as the love of her life left the restaurant. Not saying hello to her. Not even looking in her direction. It saddened her to the core. After everything that the two has been through together, it is now that everyone started to fall apart between the two.

"Come on guys. Let's go to the casino." Wolf gets himself together to head out. And to go waste more money on trying to win new prizes. That they have never earned at all.

"Come on Baby. Let's go somewhere else. Just me and you." Panther came up behind her. Being able to easily feel him breathing down her neck, making it very uncomfortable for her. But at the same time, she is always uncomfortable around him. She loved him at first. But now it started to fade away into darkness. But what other option did she have?

There is not a single doubt in her mind that her former friends and teammates will not accept her again. Especially after what she did to them. Also known as, she nearly killed all of her friends all because of petty revenge. There is no way that they would trust her again. She feels like they would more on the lines, kill her if they ever saw her again. She just froze there in fear.

"Krystal. Baby." Waving his hand in front of her face. She breaks out of her little frozen state. She stared at her boyfriend for a few seconds before looking back at Fox. Or where he used to be. Looking back, he was gone. Her ex-boyfriend has taken off. Now he was gone. But where he was going was the question. Or more like, there were many questions running through her mind.

"Oh right. I'll come with you guys." In a very uncomfortable and saddened gesture. Having no other option than to just look back as the Vulpine, the love of her life, take off without her.

But sitting down with the brakes into the calipers, Fox was waiting for the light to turn green. All so patiently. All while having the need to bang out to some music. And speaking of banging out to some music.

"Ah. My personal favorite is on." As he pressed the button on his steering wheel, so do the louder the speakers get.

"Get all up on the floor. Dancin" And the light turned green when the best part came. And the Vulpine was launching off the line. Screeching tires, then the takeoff as the Vulpine reached speeds up to more than Eighty miles. Even while going through up the ramp to enter the interstate. And all while singing away from his favorite song. And not even being in a single notice of the fact that there were other vehicles behind him trying to catch up to the Vulpine.

And in a blink of an eye, he is able to keep up with the flow of traffic. Or more like he was going faster than the flow of traffic.

"Ahh. That is such an amazing song." The Vulpine exclaims while also slamming on the gas pedal again. The amount of power that was sent to the axels caused the wheels to spin out of control and create a portion of smoke and also leave some black tire marks on the asphalt. And even the whining from the supercharger he installed into his vehicle was loud enough for the Vulpine to hear clearly.

"Damn I love this car so much." But while also having to swing the steering wheel to keep the car straight. As much as he loved it, he also had to be a bit careful to ensure that he did not crash. Despite the fact that he drives and owns vehicles that have nearly a thousand plus horsepower.

"Oh. I think I see my exit." While continuing to speed up, the Vulpine ends up swerving into multiple lanes. And all while still infected from his favorite song playing through the speakers. Being able to get off the interstate and to what looks like to be a deserted part of Corneria.

"I can't remember the last time I was going down this way." As the turning signal turned on and the car was at a stop. There came a humming noise that was flowing into the Vulpine's ears.

"Huh?" Now looking everywhere to find the source of the sound. The humming continues at a louder tone when he looked the opposite direction of his front wheels.

"That is strange." Staring down the empty and deserted street. And as much as he wanted to investigate the source, he had to take care of a job. He decided in his head to look for the sound later. And then he automatically hits the gas towards his friend's house.

And within a few minutes, the deserted road started to turn into a neighborhood. And then he arrived at his friend's house. It was time to get to the job. Now the questions started to enter Fox McCloud's mind. What is this place? What is the history of this place? What crazy incidents occurred in this place? All questions will be answered when he arrives at the location. Whatever it is.

"Hey, Fox!" There was a Black and White Siberian Husky waiting to greet him as his Vulpine friend arrived at his house.

"What's up Cobalt? It's been a while." The two connected hands and pulled each other in a hug.

"We got a new place to explore. I hope that your vacation has not affected your passion to go exploring some abandoned places, McCloud." The Husky opened the door and the two enter inside his house. Yet to his surprise, he did renovate his house a little bit. The biggest change was the big flat screen TV and the large furniture set up.

"I doubt that severely. I'm always ready for a new job. So what do we have now?" This line told the Husky that the Vulpine's passion for exploration has not changed one bit. So he grabbed the files and pulled up the pictures of the next location on the TV. Now the two grabbed a few drinks and the briefing started.

"This is an abandoned mental hospital. It was built mostly to house and assist the ones that fought in the wars like you and I." The Husky clicked on his remote and the second picture showed up.

"So if that was the reason why it was opened. Why was it closed down?" And it was a question that Cobalt was getting a feeling that he was going to ask.

"You see. That is the same question I was asking when I first saw this place. Especially since you and I have fought in the Lylat Wars." But the question was unanswered for a few more moments after the next picture came up.

"This place had a very dark history. Way before even the Lylat Wars broke out. It once served as an asylum for the mentally unstable and insane people that we have ever seen in this system." And as the Cobalt continued on with the briefing, so did each picture of the place become more creepier and chilling to the bone. But to the husky and the vulpine. It filled them with curiosity and always asked them the question of what could happen to those who dare step foot inside its doors.

"So this place has got some history don't it. Even before the Lylat Wars." Fox mumbled

"Ooh yes it does Fox. This place fell victim to lots of deadly events. From a mental patient breaking out of their cell and killing multiple patients to a doctor believing that they were possessed by a demon and hanging herself to also being the location of multiple suicidal and sacrificial rituals. This was a very dark place." Which also brought up an event in the mind of the Vulpine. One that taken place at this very hospital.

"I heard of several people who stayed there for a night. They were found dead the next morning according to cornerian officials." Fox informed his best friend about the incident. With no response, Cobalt flipped to the next slide.

"Looks like you knew what the next slide was." Fox could see the next slide of those same people who foolishly camped at the asylum that were found dead. The picture that was taken of the campers laying in a pool of their own blood. All caused from one large cut running straight through their necks.

"That is them. Someone. Or something slashed their throats while they were sleeping. That was the last time they closed their eyes." Fox said to his Husky friend.

"It could be more paranormal that caused this murder. Because there was reported of nobody else being in the building other than them according to officials." Cobalt informed the vulpine.

"So this could be a hard one. Trying to explore it. I feel due to how dangerous this place can get at night. I might have to leave once it starts to get dark. Either that or not close my eyes. Because if I close my eyes in that place. These eyes are never going to open again." Fox thought to himself. He knew that it was going to be a dangerous place to explore. But at the same time, it would be a relatively great experience. It has always been a thrill to the vulpine ever since he explored his first abandoned building. It was then he realized that he enjoyed exploring abandoned places. And it had taken off from there.

"I have already sent the coordinates to your phone Fox. And we are all set to go. But this time, I'm not staying here." Cobalt said.

"Oh. Is this one of those times where you are gonna come with me instead of staying here?" Fox McCloud was a little taken of words. The Husky rarely went with Fox on explorations. He would always stay back and would Fox's third eye. Catching anomalies and potential sightings that Fox could fail to catch.

"Yeah I am. Just because it's just best that you have me with you. Well. I'm ready when you are." Then the Vulpine stood as he was also ready. But not after deciding to chug down the rest of his drink.

"Let's do it." And now the two friends get themselves ready for another adventure. To what they believed would be the place that could haunt their dreams forever. But at the same time, they knew that this could be nothing compared to place that surface on the other planets within the lylat system. Until then, they would never know.

**I Finally got me a laptop. Now I can finally continue this story after so much time of not being able to. Anyways. Enjoy.**

**P.S. UncannyCircularCoast**


End file.
